CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO-CAPITULO 2
by KevinPB
Summary: poco a poco, la aparicion de personajes de otros universos.


CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO

CAPITULO 2

FLASHBACK: "TORRE TITANES- UNIVERSO DC"

En la Torre Titanes, todos estan tranquilos, hasta que reciben una llamada de Cyborg.

SUPERBOY- ¿Que ocurre, Cyborg?

CYBORG-Unos robots están atacando a los civiles. Necesito ayuda.

BEAST BOY-¡Por fin algo de accion!

STARFIRE-¡Titans, Go!

Mientras los Teen Titans estan ocupados enfrentandose a los Doombots, el Doctor Muerte aprovecha la ocasión para conseguir lo que busca: los restos esqueléticos de Trigon. Ordena a sus Doombots recoger los huesos y llevárselos a su castillo.

Despues de acabar con todos los robots, los Teen Titans se sorprenden al ver el enorme agujero.

BEAST BOY- ¿Pero que…?

STARFIRE-No puede ser…

CYBORG-La lucha contra los robots era una distraccion para robar el esqueleto de tu padre, Raven.

WONDER GIRL- Esto no es nada bueno, ¿verdad?

RAVEN- No. Temo lo peor. Necesitamos ayuda.

FLASHBACK: "APOKOLIS- UNIVERSO DC"

Darkseid esta sentado en su trono, hasta que Trigon, en su huésped humano, aparece a través de un portal y le ofrece una invasión: ¡La Nueva York del Universo Marvel!

DARKSEID- ¡Steppnwolf, prepara a las tropas y a la Elite! ¡Granny, lidera a las Furias!

GRANNY Y STEPPENWOLF- ¡Si, amo!

Despues de eso, Trigon vuelve al castillo de Muerte y sigue con sus planes.

AHORA

"NUEVA YORK- UNIVERSO MARVEL"

Mientras continua la invasión de Darkseid, la Brigada de Demolicion roban un banco.

DEMOLEDOR- ¡Mientras los superhéroes estén ocupados, aprovechemos para robar lo que nos apetezca!

LUKE CAGE- Robar bancos a la fuerza bruta, ¿eh?

PUÑO DE HIERRO- Un crimen ya muy visto.

BOLA DE TRUENO- ¡Los Heroes de Alquiler! ¡Bulldozer!

Bulldozer iba directo a Puño de Hierro, pero recibió un puñetazo al estomago por la técnica "PUÑO DE HIERRO". Sus compañeros se sorprenden.

LUKE CAGE- ¿Alguien más?

Mientras tanto, en el Sanctum Sanctorum, el Doctor Strange se pregunta donde estan los Vengadores y decide visitar la Torre Vengadores en forma astral. Alli, se encuentra con Jarvis y Pepper Potts con una escopeta.

PEPPER POTTS- ¡Que susto! ¡Creia que eras un fantasma o uno de esos seres invasores!

DOCTOR STRANGE- Lo siento mucho, pero queria saber donde estan los Vengadores.

JARVIS- El señor Stark y los Vengadores estan en otro universo.

DOCTOR STRANGE- ¿En otro universo?

UATU- Es cierto, Strange.

DOCTOR STRANGE- ¡UATU! Dime lo que sabes, amigo mio.

UATU- El Doctor Muerte esta usando un objeto de un universo similar al nuestro.

DOCTOR STRANGE- ¿Similar al nuestro?

Uatu le explico todo a Strange sobre la crisis entre dos univeros (JLA/AVENGERS) y sobre lo que ha estado haciendo el Doctor Muerte.

DOCTOR STRANGE-Hmm… Ya entiendo. Creo que alguien mucho peor que ese tal Krona es el que esta detrás de todo. Y el Doctor Muerte es solo un peon. Ahora ya se lo que debo hacer. Jarvis, ¿puedes teletransportarme a donde están los Vengadores?

JARVIS- Si, Doctor.

Con la maquina de teletrasportacion dimensional, el Doctor Strange se dirige al universo Dragon Ball.

"NUEVO PLANETA NAMEK- UNIVERSO DRAGON BALL"

El nuevo planeta Namek estaba siendo invadida por los Skrulls controlados mentalmente por el Doctor Muerte, usando el casco de control mental de Gorilla Grood que robo de la Atalaya en el universo DC. Los Vengadores y los Guerreros Z, después de comprobar entre ellos que tienen las mismas intenciones, unen sus fuerzas. El Capitan America lidera a los dos grupos y ahora empieza a dar las ordenes, después de urdir un plan de ataque definitivo.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Muy bien, todos ya conoceis el plan. Vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos. ¡Primer grupo, evacuar a los habitantes y protegerlos!

Cada grupo hay 4 Vengadores y 4 Guerreros Z. En el primer grupo iba Goten, Trunks, Ojo de Halcón, Viuda Negra, Ten Shi Han, Yamcha, Mercurio y Bruja Escarlata.

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡Segundo grupo, atacar a los escuadrones y distraelos!

En el segundo grupo iba Krillin, Buu, Miss Marvel, Spider Man, C-18, Videl, Vision y Lobezno.

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡Tercer grupo, conmigo! ¿Listo, Goku?

GOKU- Listo.

Y en el tercer grupo iba el Capitan America, Iron Man, Goku, Vegeta, Thor, Hulk, Son Gohan y Piccolo.

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡VENGADORES, REUNIOS!

SPIDERMAN- Ahí va nuestro grito de guerra.

Cada grupo va a su misión. La misión del grupo del Capi es llegar hasta el Doctor Muerte, quitarle el casco de control mental y detenerlo.

Unos Skrulls iban a ejecutar a namekianos cuando Mercurio le quita las armas a gran velocidad y Ojo de Halcon con flechas explosivas los dejan incoscientes.

TEN SHI HAN- ¡Increible!

YAMCHA- Si que tienen experiencia en estas situaciones.

MERCURIO- Ese es nuestro trabajo.

De pronto, llegaron mas Skrulls.

TEN SHI HAN- ¡Cuidado, llegan mas!

YAMCHA- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?.

Ten Shi Han, Yamcha, Viuda Negra y Bruja Escarlata se enfrentaban a los refuerzos mientras Ojo de Halcon y Mercurio evacuaban a los namekianos.

Mientras, el segundo grupo se enfrentaban a todo un ejercito. Buu convirtió a algunos Skrulls en caramelos. Spider Man se sorprendió.

SPIDER MAN- ¡Vaya! Con ese poder, los niños no se cansarían de pedirte chuches todo el dia. Me imagino a Carnage convertido en una piruleta.

BUU- JAJAJAJA. ¡Tienes gracia, hombre araña!

SPIDER MAN- Es "Spider Man". Es mi alias de superhéroe.

Mientras Miss Marvel y Vision destruyen algunas naves, los demás se enfrentan a muchos esquadrones de los Skrulls. Videl y C-18 se las apañan bien. Lobezno, con sus garras y Krillin, con la tecnina Kienzan, parten en mitades las armas laser.

LOBEZNO- ¿Alguien mas?

Y mientras tanto, el grupo del Capi se dirige a la base de Muerte.

CAPITAN AMERICA-¡Hulk, Thor, encargaos de los Skrulls, mientras nosotros iremos a por Muerte!

HULK-¡Por fin algo que aplastar!

THOR-¡Bien dicho, amigo!

Un grupo de Skrulls se dispone a disparar a Hulk, pero…

HULK-¡HULK APLASTA!

Hulk, con sus dos manos, provoca una onda expansiva y los Skurlls salen volando. Thor, con su martillo, lanza rayos y destruye vehículos laser.

Cuando el Capi y los demás llegan a las puertas de la base, los Skrulls intentan detenerlos. El Capi lanza su escudo y derriba a varios Skrulls. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Son Gohan los vencen fácilmente a gran velocidad. Iron Man, con el reactor arc, destruye las puertas. Los héroes entran y allí estaba Muerte.

DOCTOR MUERTE- Debi imaginar que ustedes vendrían, aunque no esperaba ayuda.

CAPITAN AMERICA-¡Muerte, sabemos que robaste un casco de control mental de otro universo con la ayuda de alguien! ¡Queremos respuestas!

DOCTOR MUERTE- Si quereis respuestas,¡tendréis que pasar por encima de Super Skrull!

De las sombras, sale Super Skrull, el más fuerte de su raza.

VEGETA- ¿Quién es ese?

IRON MAN- Es el emperador Skrull. Tiene el poder combinado de los Cuatro Fantasticos. Puede hacerse invisible, puede estilarse, volverse en llamas y es muy fuerte.

PICCOLO-¿Los Cuatro Fantasticos?

CAPITAN AMERICA- Amigos nuestros. Heroes como nosotros. Y ese Skrull tiene sus poderes.

GOKU- Hmm… Yo luchare contra el.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Ten cuidado.

GOKU-Lo tendre.

VEGETA-Eso espero de ti.

DOCTOR MUERTE-Interesante. ¡Super Skrull, ataca!

Super Skrull estira su puño en llamas, pero Goku lo esquiva. Despues, lanza bolas de fuego, pero Goku esquiva los ataques a gran velocidad. Luego, Goku se concentra y se transforma en Super Saiyan Nivel 1. Los Vengadores y el Doctor Muerte se sorprendieron, menos Vegeta, Piccolo y Son Gohan porque ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡Increible!

IRON MAN- A ese nivel, podría hasta con Thanos.

GOKU- Ahora iremos en serio.

Super Skrull iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Goku, en dos segundos, le da un golpe y se estampa a una pared. Super Skrull se recupera y se vuelve invisible. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque sorpresa, pero Goku siente si Ki y le da un golpe en el estomago con mucha fuerza. Y asi, termina el combate.

VEGETA- Que decepción. Eso debería sorprenderos.

GOKU- No tuve que esforzarme mucho, a pesar de transformarme en Supèr Saiyan.

Goku vuelve a su estado normal y todos se preparan para atacar a Muerte. De repente, aparecen Doombots rodeando a los Guerreros Z. Los únicos que están delante de Muerte son el Capitan America y Iron Man.

DOCTOR MUERTE- Mientras ellos estén ocupados con mis robots, os destruiré a vosotros dos.

Doctor Muerte lanza ráfagas contra ellos, pero los dos Vengadores los esquivan. Mientras los dos están distraídos, unos tentáculos atrapan al Capi y un pulso electromagnético desabilita la armadura de Iron Man.

JARVIS- Armadura sin energía. Fallo en el sistema.

IRON MAN- No lo había previsto.

DOCTOR MUERTE- ¡Ahora es vuestro fin!

Doctor Muerte estaba a punto de lanzar unos rayos potentes para destruirlos, hasta que un hechizo azul le golpea.

DOCTOR MUERTE-¿Quién se atreve?

DOCTOR STRANGE-Yo.

Aparecía en el ultimo momento, Doctor Strange, el Hechicero Supremo, junto con Thor y Hulk. Los tres juntos, destruyen en unos segundos a los últimos Doombots.

GOKU- ¡Vaya! ¿Eres un mago o algo asi?

DOCTOR STRANGE- Soy más bien un "maestro en las artes misticas".

GOKU-¿Artes misticas?

DOCTOR STRANGE- Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso. Hay otras cosas mas importantes.

Doctor Strange le da energía a la armadura de Iron Man y libera al Capi de los tentáculos. Goku, usando el Shunkan Ido, le quita a Muerte el casco de control mental. Todos se reagrupaban con Strange.

THOR- Creo que te superamos en numero. No creo que puedas con todos nosotros juntos.

DOCTOR MUERTE- Mmm… Debo admitir que no esperaba tu intervención, Strange.

DOCTOR STRANGE- Me he informado de todo. Se que has robado este casco de control mental de un universo similar al nuestro.

IRON MAN- Puede que tengas una maquina para viajar en el tiempo, pero viajar a otros universos es nuevo para ti.

DOCTOR STRANGE- Alguien te esta ayudando. Solo alguien de ese universo sabia la existencia de ese casco. ¿Me equivoco?

DOCTOR MUERTE- Me impresionas, Strange. Os lo dire. Todo fue gracias a un demonio que esta en un cuerpo humano como huésped. Uso lo que tenia de poder para que mi maquina del tiempo se usara para viajar a universos. Me pidió que uniera fuerzas con el y acepte. Primero me pidió que recogiera de su mundo su antiguo cuerpo o lo que queda de el…huesos. Me dijo que el era un poderoso demonio dimensional que quería dominar la Tierra, pero fue derrotado y desterrado de su universo, hasta que, por alguna razón desconocida, acabo en mi país, Lavteria. Despues de eso, volvi junto con el a su universo para robar el casco. Los mismos héroes que le humillaron guardaban objetos de sus enemigos como trofeos. Todo lo demás ya lo sabeis.

DOCTOR STRANGE- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese "demonio"?

DOCTOR MUERTE-Dijo que se llamaba… TRIGON.

DOCTOR STRANGE-Mmm…

DOCTOR MUERTE- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar,pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos.

De repente, el Doctor Muerte se teletransporto y desapareció, junto con los Skrulls.

THOR- ¡Se ha escapado, el muy cobarde!

CAPITAN AMERICA- Eso no importa. Lo que si importa es la información.

DOCTOR STRANGE- El Capitan tiene razón. Ahora estamos al corriente de esta situación.

IRON MAN- Es cierto, pero una pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí, Strange?

DOCTOR STRANGE- Vereis, he viajado a este universo a buscaros porque Nueva York esta sufriendo una invasión alienígena. Seres de otro universo.

IRON MAN- ¿Estas diciendo que en estos momentos, hay otra raza alienígena invadiendo el universo de otro?

PICCOLO- Mmmm… No es una coincidencia que ocurra esto al mismo tiempo, como los "Skrulls" que vienen de vuestro mundo.

VEGETA- Es cierto. Ahora, una raza invasora invade el vuestro. Menuda casualidad, ¿eh?

CAPITAN AMERICA- Dejemos la conversación para después. Ahora, tenemos que volver a Nueva York y salvarla. Goku, ¿vienes con nosotros? Nos vendría bien el poder y la fuerza de tus amigos para esta situación.

GOKU- Me apunto.

A bordo del Quinjet, Los Vengadores y los Guerreros Z se teletransportan al Universo Marvel y llegan a Nueva York invadida por Parademonios.

BRUJA ESCARLATA- Dios mio…

SPIDER-MAN- Creo que esto nos supera, aunque estemos nosotros y los superkaratekas.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Es cierto. Aunque tengamos al Hechicero Supremo y a Goku de nuestro lado, no podremos con todos.

DOCTOR STRANGE-Mmm… ¿y si vamos al universo de la Liga de la Justicia y que nos ayuden?

MERCURIO- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu no estabas involucrado en aquella crisis.

DOCTOR STRANGE- Uatu me lo ha contado.

SPIDER-MAN- Eso explica tu intervención.

DOCTOR STRANGE- Exacto.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Strange tiene razón. Agarraos fuertes. Vamos al universo de la JLA.

"CASTILLO DE DOCTOR MUERTE- UNIVERSO MARVEL"

Despues de escapar, el Doctor Muerte vuelve a su fortaleza y alli se reúne con Trigon, viendo como su cuerpo poco a poco recupera su carne. Le dice a Trigon todo lo que ha pasado en Namek y Trigon no estaba nada contento.

TRIGON- Maltido sea. Seguramente, pedirán ayuda a los héroes de mi mundo. Incluida a mi hija, Raven. Con ella a su lado, nuestro plan fallara.

De pronto, una voz siniestra dijo: "Querras decir mi plan". Su voz sonaba como la de un demonio. Desde un espejo, revelo su identidad. Es….

DOCTOR MUERTE-¡Dormammu!

TRIGON-¿Quién…quien eres tu?

DORMAMMU- Soy Dormammu, señor de la Dimension Oscura. Al igual que tu, soy un demonio dimensional.

DOCTOR MUERTE- ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto, Dormammu?

TRIGON- Tambien me pica la curiosidad. ¿Cuál es tu papel?

DORMAMMU- Veras, Trigon, fui yo quien te salvo y asi es como llegaste a este mundo.

TRIGON- ¡Ahora recuerdo! Tu voz es la misma que oi cuando me desperté en este cuerpo humano débil. Tu me dijiste que el Doctor Muerte me ayudaría. Enseguida pensé, que con la ayuda de un humano como el, podría vengarme de aquellos que me desterraron.

DORMAMMU- Bien. Por cierto, si queremos que el plan salga bien, necesitaremos la ayuda de un… mentiroso.

De repente, apareció a través de un portal un hombre con un cetro y un casco con cuernos. Era Loki, el hermano de Thor y el Dios de los Engaños.

LOKI- Hola, Dormammu, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué quieres esta vez de mi?

DORMAMMU- Veras, Loki, quiero que te unas a nosotros en nuestro plan para conquistar el multiverso. Tengo una tarea para ti.

LOKI- ¿Cuál?

DORMAMMU- Quiero que viajes por todo el multiverso y convenzas a villanos de distintos universos que provocen caos y destrucción para distraer a los héroes y asi Trigon recuperara sus fuerzas poco a poco.

LOKI- Soy como un especialista en ese tipo de cosas. Me apunto.

DORMAMMU- Usa la maquina de Muerte para poder viajar a cualquier universo.

Loki se mete en el portal de la maquina y se fue.

DORMAMMU- Mientras, Muerte…..quiero que hagas una cosa.

"LOS VENGADORES Y LOS GUERREROS Z VIAJARAN AL UNIVERSO DC A PEDIR AYUDA A LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA PARA SALVAR NUEVA YORK DEL UNIVERSO MARVEL DE LA INVASION DE DARKSEID. TRIGON Y DORMAMMU PLANEAN CONQUISTAR EL MULTIVERSO JUNTO CON EL DOCTOR MUERTE Y LOKI. LOKI CONVENCERA A VILLANOS PARA HACER LO QUE LES DE LA GANA EN DISTINTOS UNIVERSOS. ¿QUE PASARA? LO SABREMOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. POCO A POCO, APARECERAN MAS PERSONAJES."

CONTINUARA….


End file.
